customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 25
So in the last tournament despite only 3 making it past Stage 1. 1 of the Stage 2 competitors cleared to become the Last Man Standing in the whole of the tournament then that 1 person Levi Meeuwenberg cleared Stage 3 so despite only 3 clearing Stage 1 there would be 1 Final Stage competitor then he got timed out right at the top of the 95m tower [ he had to do it in under 30 seconds to be ultimate champion for the 2nd time ] 32 of the 50 were picked and the other 18 qualified through the american trials and the indonesian trials and everyone who cleared Stage 1 in KUNOICHI 7 and lots of people have been training for this tournament including some of the all stars Stage 1 Obstacles 65 seconds 1 dome steps 2 rolling barrel [ called the barrel roll in ANW 1 but there is already an obstacle called that ] 3 rope swing 4 rolling log 5 hill climb 6 jump hang kai 7 halfpipe attack 8 double warped wall kai [ warped wall-cliffhanger-falling pole fusion ] 9 spinning bridge 10 tower climb 11 rope ladder Competitors 1 Yuta Adachi 7. halfpipe attack 2 Kenichi Arai 2. rolling barrel 3 Ken Hasegawa 2. rolling barrel 4 Toshihiro Takeda 3. rope swing 5 Jordan Jovtchev 1. dome steps. skimmed the water on 3rd step 6 Brett Sims 2. rolling barrel 7 Hiroyuki Asaoka 7. halfpipe attack. fell into the water on the landing 8 Yuji Suzuki 2. rolling barrel 9 Hisaya Sato 3. rope swing 10 Tatsumi 1. dome steps 11 Vaddiq Leonardo 2. rolling barrel 12 Hiroshige Yamamoto 2. rolling barrel 13 Yousuke Watanabe 3. rope swing 14 Satoshi Obata 5. hill climb. ran out of bounds 15 Jajang Wildan CLEAR 1.5 seconds left. nearly skimmed the water on the landing of the halfpipe attack 16 Katsumi Yamada 4. rolling log 17 Rie Komiya 8. double warped wall kai. was disqualified for pulling herself up on the 1st wall. attempted the halfpipe attack 2 times 18 Naoki Yokoyama 1. dome steps 19 Shingo Yamamoto 3. rope wing 20 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 26.2 seconds left 21 TERU 2. rolling barrel 22 Hiromichi Sato 2. rolling barrel 23 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 22.8 seconds left. had 2 attempts on the double warped wall kai. had 2 attempts on halfpipe attack 24 Kosuke Yamaguchi 8. double warped wall kai. was disqualified for pulling himself up.had 2 attempts on halfpipe attack 25 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 3. rope swing 26 Paul Anthony Terek 4. rolling log 27 Ayako Miyake 5. hill climb. ran out of bounds 28 Masayasu Wakabayashi 1. dome steps 29 Shane Kosugi 9. spinning bridge 30 Kane Kosugi 2. rolling barrel 31 Hikaru Tanaka 1. dome steps 32 Chie Tanabe 2. rolling barrel 33 Putra Waluya 4. rolling log 34 Tomokazu Tanaka 6. jump hang kai 35 Yusuke Yoneda CLEAR 35.8 seconds left 36 Brent Steffensen 3. rope swing 37 Jun Sato 5. hill climb 38 Jimon Terakado 1. dome steps 39 Kacy Catanzaro 4. rolling log 40 Tomoyuki CLEAR 36.0 seconds left 41 Tri Mardyanto 1. dome steps 42 Zhang Wang Yang 6. jump hang kai 43 Daniel Gil 2. rolling barrel 44 Takashi Yo 4. rolling log 45 Miles Avery 2. rolling barrel 46 Lion Onishi 2. rolling barrel 47 Koki Someya 7. halfpipe attack. swinged into the water 48 Michelle Warnky 5. hill climb. ran out of bounds 49 Manabu Sato 2. rolling barrel 50 Hiroyuki Gondou CLEAR 36.8 seconds left. nearly skimmed the water on the landing of the halfpipe attack. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 50 attempts 6 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 58 seconds 1 super jump 2 galleon 3 dancing stones 4 spider walk [ SASUKE 1-4 version ] 5 spinning log 6 climbing bars 7 conveyor belt 8 swinging beams Competitors 15 Jajang Wildan 2. galleon 20 Levi Meeuwenberg 1. super jump. fell off the mat 23 Maho Tanaka 2. galleon 35 Yusuke Yoneda 4. spider walk 40 Tomoyuki CLEAR 18.0 seconds left 50 Hiroyuki Gondou 2. galleon. got onto the mat but then lost balance and fell back into the water 6 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 Obstacles 450 seconds 1 rolling thunder 2 doorknob arch [ 30 doorknobs ] 3 peg jump [ 6 pegs ] 4 ultimate cliffhanger 5 domino hill 6 jumping bars 7 pipe slider 8 magic wall Competitor 40 Tomoyuki 3. peg jump. got onto 2nd peg and lost balance and fell into the water 1 attempt 0 clears Final Stage/Stage 4 Tower Height:95m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 spider walk 40m 2 steel climb 40m 3 brick climb 15m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance: Tomoyuki Category:Ninja Warrior